User talk:Jestuart
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Southern Food and Beverage Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Welcome and Hello! Hi Jestuart! I recently came across your wiki and I love the collection of recipes you have added! I am also a food lover and always appreciate a good Southern meal. I am a member of the content team here at Wikia and work mostly on the recipes sites like the Healthy Recipes Wiki and Family Recipes Wiki. I would love to learn more about the Southern Food and Beverage Museum and why you created this wiki. If you are interested, we can add some cool features to cater to your needs like a simple add a recipe template or a recipes box for users to save the recipes they enjoy. Let me know if these features sound good to you. Also, if you need help editing or have any wiki questions feel free to ask. Just click on my blue signature link to leave me a message. Hope to hear from you soon! Happy cooking, Kim ---- Kim (talk) 23:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Recipes Templates Hi Jestuart, What a fun project! It is great that you are putting these recipes on the web for the world to enjoy. I will go ahead and switch your wiki over to the "recipe wiki format". If for some reason you prefer the original format, let me know and I can change it back. Also, feel free to ask me any questions you may have. Happy editing! ---- Kim (talk) 20:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello from a fellow New Orleanian Hi Jestuart! I work at Wikia and just found out about this wiki! I grew up in New Orleans (live in San Francisco now) and am having so much fun reading through all the great content you have added. I will definitely be helping you out if you don't mind (seems like you could use some more pictures). Glad Kim is here helping you out too (she's our resident foodie)! I saw that you said you were an intern? Which school are you at? I went to LSU and to Chapelle for high school! See you around angies (talk) 01:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi Jestuart! I also work at wikia, and in particular on the big cleanup project over at the Recipes wiki. If i can be of any help at all to you, consider me at your disposal :) I have tons of experience with categorization (i'm a professional librarian), wiki skins and general wiki maintenance. — Game widow 21:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Colour scheme Hi again. Would you like the colour scheme of this wiki to match that of the Southern Food and Beverage Museum site? That would not be hard to do and I would be happy to help you, just let me know. — Game widow 15:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC)